In recent years, there is a need to improve productivity per unit area of an electronic component mounting apparatus, and a tape feeder for supplying components to the electronic component mounting apparatus has been desired to be thinner for increasing the number of tape feeders mounted in the electronic component mounting apparatus. In each tape feeder, the width direction of a carrier tape agrees with the width direction of a feeder housing. In related art, a tape feeder includes a sprocket including pins provided on a periphery thereof and capable of engaging with feed holes provided at equal pitches in the carrier tape retaining electronic components. The sprocket is disposed so that a direction extending in the rotational center axis thereof can agree with the width direction of the feeder housing.
When the sprocket is rotated intermittently, the tape feeder can supply each electronic component to a pickup position of the electronic component mounting apparatus. A sensor for detecting the rotation angle of the sprocket engaging with the carrier tape is embedded in the tape feeder in order to accurately pitch-feed the carrier tape. In the related art, the sensor detects the rotation angle based on analysis of irregular patterns formed in a side surface of the sprocket. The tape feeder creates a correction amount table from the detected rotation angle. Using the correction amount table, a feeder adjustment device can accurately adjust the stop position of the carrier tape after the pitch feeding (see Patent Document 1).